A Soft Place To Fall
by ilovettt
Summary: After a long day at the office, the team decides to go out for drinks, where some dancing and Jisbon fluff takes place. Hope you enjoy it, please review! Rated M for the second chapter, guaranteed smut... SECOND CHAPTER UP NOW !
1. Chapter 1

**Some Jisbon fluff, hope you guys enjoy it! A Friday night out with the team, and some dancing.. No spoilers really, maybe a teensy one for Red John's Footsteps (1x23)**

**Not exactly a songfic, but the song mentioned/quoted is Allison Moorer's A Soft Place to Fall (a beautiful, beautiful song, check it out!)**

**Rated M for the next chapter, there will be smut...**

A Soft Place to Fall

It had been a long, exhausting day at the CBI. The case had finally been closed, yet again thanks to Jane's mentalist abilities, and the team had decided they wanted to celebrate their long-anticipated victory by going out for drinks.

At first Lisbon had objected decidedly, but after a while of persistent reasoning from the whole team, especially Jane, she had agreed on going. After all, it was a Friday night, she could afford to let loose for one night couldn't she? "But only a few drinks, guys. Seriously."

After all, she was glad she decided to accompany her team, it was actually a lot of fun, though watching Rigsby's feeble passes at Van Pelt was rather sad at times.

Lisbon smiled, and swayed to the groovy country music playing on the background, taking another sip of the fruity drink Jane had handed her a while ago.

She surveyed the dance floor, noting that Rigsby had finally found the guts to ask Van Pelt to dance, looking for the charming, golden-haired consultant. To her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen. "Where on earth have you gone now, Jane?"

"I'm right here," she heard a soft voice from behind her and a small, involuntary smile crept to her face.

"Miss me already?" Jane grinned as she turned to face him, accidentally brushing her leg against his, making him cough to cover up the sigh escaping his mouth. Eyebrows raised, a hint of a smile still playing on her face she replied, "No. Just wondering how on earth you came up with this place? I mean. Patrick Jane and country?"

"I'm full of surprises, my dear," he claimed with restored confidence and smiled, holding out his right hand to her, "to dance?"

"Well, you certainly are full of surprises," Lisbon granted, taking his hand, "I'd love to."

There was nothing to it, right? Just two colleagues, two friends dancing for fun after a rough day at work. It was an upbeat song, and Lisbon thought, _nothing_ to worry about. He wouldn't be that close to her, maybe he wouldn't even touch her. She wouldn't feel she wanted to melt into him like she had imagined so many times. She wouldn't feel his arms wrapped around her, his scent drifting all around her, making her dizzy. No. They'd just fool around on the dance floor like friends do, making funny faces and having a laugh.

The second they found their place in the middle of the floor, the song changed. _There's no way. Just my luck_, Lisbon thought to herself, there was no way she would admit she was actually glad it was a slower, more flowing song.

"_Daylight has found me here again, you can ask me anything but where I've been.  
The things that used to matter seem so small…"_

Jane's blue eyes found hers for a moment before he slid his arms around her, pulling her softly to him. She let her arms rest at the back of his neck, slightly brushing his soft curls on their way and pressed her head gently to his chest. Her eyes drifted shut as she relaxed against him, wanting to savor every second of them being this close. She knew it might well be the last time she got to hold him like this, with no worries, just the two of them and the music.

As soon as his arms were around her, he felt the stress starting to melt away. His Lisbon was right there in his arms, where no harm could come to her, where no other man could touch her. He hadn't felt like this in years, he didn't know how it was possible, but this amazing, little woman had somehow found the loving, tender man inside him, a man he hadn't been sure still existed. He had no idea how she did it, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was holding her, feeling her warm body quietly pressed against his.

_"Don't misunderstand me, baby please. I didn't mean to bring back memories.  
You should know the reason why I called, I was looking for a soft place to fall..."_

His hands caressed her back slowly, and an unheard sigh left her parted lips. She smiled against his chest as they swayed in perfect rhythm, thinking about how this man could make her feel so good, when just a few hours prior he had been the biggest pain in the butt. The case had been far from easy to solve, and Jane had caused his share of trouble along the way. But with the case closed, thanks to him, he had been forgiven by all of them as usual. The man was a mystery, what could she say?

"_Looking for a place to hide, a warm bed on a cold night  
I didn't mean to hurt you, oh no..."_

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he thought about the past months. The way she had bit by bit broken down the walls it had taken him five years to build up. Five years of grief, five years of pain. Five years, washing away strand by strand, as she unraveled him. Of course there had been others he'd trusted, people he let in for brief moments, closing up just before they could make out who he really was. But with Lisbon, it was different. With her he was at ease, there was no need to pretend, because in the end, she saw through him. He wasn't used to someone who put up with his crap like she did, someone who bluntly told him when she thought he was being stupid and childish. Someone who told him -when he was about to give up- that there were people who cared about him, who needed him.

_"You're the one who taught me, after all, how to find a soft place to fall…"_

Once they noticed that the song had changed, they stopped moving, holding each other close for a brief moment, not wanting to let go just yet. As he pulled away from the embrace, Jane caught Lisbon's eyes and smiled, "Thank you." She gave him a small nod, and they headed back to their table in silence.

"You know guys, I should get going. I did say just a few drinks," Lisbon decided once they got back to the others. Silencing Rigsby's and Van Pelt's weak protests, she thanked her team for the fun night, letting her eyes linger on Jane for a split second too long. She blushed slightly, found her jacket and waved them good-bye, smiling as she turned towards the door.

"Hey Lisbon. Wait up," she heard Jane calling from behind her just before reaching the exit.

"What now, Jane?" she sighed, faking annoyance.

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift? Left my car at the office," he appealed, grinning at her. A knowing smile spread on Lisbon's face and she nodded, leading them out into the cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second part, smut as promised ;) Picking up right where we left off last time, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please Review.**

A Soft Place To Fall (2)

Once they stepped outside, Jane placed a hand on Lisbon's shoulder, stopping her as the door swung shut behind them. "Are you sure you're fit to drive?"

The faint blue neon glow of the OPEN-sign above the door reflected on her face as she turned to face him with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, don't worry. I only had that one drink you bought me," she answered, noting his hand still softly holding her shoulder, "and I barely finished it anyway."

He smiled and let her lead the way to her car. "Jane, would you mind crashing on my couch for tonight," Lisbon asked trying to sound casual as she unlocked the doors, "I don't really feel like driving around town in the middle of the night."

"Sure, no problem," Jane nodded, trying to figure out whether there was another reason than just being tired on Lisbon's mind. Maybe she needed some company? _His_ company… He shook his head trying to rid the images clouding his mind. Tucking her in, gently caressing her face, humming softly until she fell asleep in his arms. Kissing her forehead, and after a split-second realizing she hadn't actually fallen asleep. Her lips moving on his…

Jane snapped back to reality when the car door hit his leg as Lisbon opened it from inside the car, "You coming or what?"

It was a short ride, and they barely said a word during it, listening to the soft rock music Lisbon always drove to. Jane tapped his finger against his window, staring outside most of the way. The silence wasn't uneasy or tense, there was nothing important to say right now, and neither of them wanted to break the dreamy atmosphere surrounding them.

When they got to her house, she left him in the living room with a small "good night" and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in the safety of her room, she let out a sigh, collapsing on her bed. Why, why on earth had she done this? There was no way she was going to get any sleep knowing Patrick Jane was right downstairs, in her house, lying on her couch. _Why did you invite him over? You know exactly why you did, Teresa. No I don't! Yes you do! I'm just tired. Oh, I'm sure you are…_

"Damn you, Teresa," she whispered to herself, lying on her back, trying to stop thinking about things she shouldn't be thinking about. Things she'd let Patrick Jane do to her, right here, in this bed. She shook her head trying hard not to think about how soft his lips would feel, how his hands would roam across her body, making her meow and purr like a little kitten.

After changing into her nighties - a baby blue cotton top and matching micro-shorts - she lay back on the bed, closing her eyes briefly. She could hear his footsteps as he walked around downstairs, probably still thinking about the case she'd already forgotten about, having something _much_ better on her mind. Deciding to check on him, she jumped up from the bed, tiptoeing down the stairs.

Lisbon froze on the last step, noticing Jane standing in front of one of her bookshelves -staring at a picture of Lisbon and her brothers- only wearing a pair of striped boxers. Her suddenly dry mouth gaped open as she admired the muscles on his exposed back. This was so not good.

"What're you looking at," Lisbon voiced as soon as she got her ability to speak back, making her way across the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just-"

"It's ok, Jane. I'm just curious," she assured him, looking at the picture he had been studying. It had been taken years ago, after one of her brothers' football games in college. She smiled at the memory, these games were one of the few good ones she had of growing up with her three brothers.

"They must be very proud of you," Jane mused, running a finger across the shelf before turning to look at her.

"How so?"

"Well, you're a cop. Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. Like a superhero, you know. First you saved them, now you save the world," he said with a small smile, completely lacking the usual hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm nothing, really," she whispered barely audibly, eyes on the floor, fidgeting slightly. Honestly she didn't feel like she'd ever done anything much. She did her job, and that was it.

Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face, and looked her straight in the eyes, "You're far from nothing, Teresa."

She smiled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Jane looked at her, letting his eyes wander all the way from her ebony hair to her glistening green eyes, along her petite body, appreciating every curve, right down to her tiny, slightly crippling toes. It puzzled him how mesmerizing she was in her simple cotton pajamas.

"Do you have any notion of how beautiful you are," Jane breathed, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. So, instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled her head up to his, feathering her lips with his.

"I don't think we sh- _shit_ that's good," Lisbon moaned, her mind blacking out as Jane nibbled his way softly down her neck, placing tender butterfly kisses across her collarbone.

A faint cry escaped his mouth as he entwined his fingers in her silky hair, pulling her against him with his other hand. She pushed her tongue slowly into his mouth, letting it play with his, her hands feeling his bare, strong chest.

She led him up the stairs, slowly wobbling backwards step by step. He let out a small chuckle, helping her keep her balance as she pulled him up with her.

"Don't you laugh at me," she smirked seductively, punching his arm playfully as they reached her bedroom.

Jane pulled her back against himself, and kissed her thoroughly before pushing her down on the bed. She let out a soft whimper as he carefully removed her top and shorts, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor, leaving her with just a pair of white silk panties.

"So, so beautiful," he breathed out a low whisper, letting his eyes drift over her body once more before nuzzling his face in her chest.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he traced his lips across the soft skin of her bare breasts and stomach. His hands roamed down her back all the way down to her hips. She groaned as his right hand pushed under her panties, feeling her soaked core. Licking her navel and trickling kisses all over her abdomen, he gently started massaging her clit with his fingers in slow, sensual motions.

"Patrick – _oh_ _God_– don't stop."

Disentangling from his hair, her hands made their way down his torso, reaching the waistband of his boxers and she pulled them off, 'accidentally' brushing against his building erection. A loud groan escaped his lips as she flipped him to his back, stroking him up and down slowly, teasingly.

She smiled at his obvious frustration, her hand still trailing up and down his member while she kissed him, lips lingering against his, whispering, "How's that, Patrick?"

"Good. Ahh-amazing," he grunted in objection as her hands stopped. She kicked her panties off, sliding herself on top of his body.

She placed him at her entrance, slowly sinking down on him, feeling her wet walls expanding around his hard-on. Once he was fully inside her, she stilled for a second, letting herself adjust to the feeling of him.

After the brief pause, she started moving slowly, feeling his hands on her back, encouraging her. She picked up the pace, riding him, whimpering as he pushed deeper into her, groaning under his breath.

He flipped her over onto her back, pushing deeper into her as she moaned his name into his neck. Coming closer with every thrust, she held onto him, her hips bucking off the bed as they both neared climax. Locking her legs around his waist, she urged him deeper, panting and writhing louder each time he pushed into her.

"So close," he panted into her hair, before thrusting one last time into her, making them both scream as they climaxed together.

He collapsed on top of her and flipped them over once more so that she was lying, completely spent and out of breath, on top of him. Trying to catch her breath she pecked his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. Finally she was exactly where she wanted to be, in his arms where no one could take him away from her.

He held her close, stroking her bare back, smelling her hair, smiling to himself. There were no words to describe the feeling he got, holding her like this. Completely open, pure against his equally unhidden, naked self. There was nothing between them either physically or emotionally. Finally, after all this time, they were one.

"Teresa."

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes, her head pressed against his chest, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you."

Touching her lips to his cheek tenderly, she shifted herself in his arms, turning her eyes to his. A wide smile lighted her face as she caressed his cheek.

"And I love you."


End file.
